Kingdom Hearts: Burning Chaos
by BeckithaAiken
Summary: Kaia was excepted into Sora, Riku, and Kairi's group after she came to their island. But what happens when her heart is torn as she watches Riku love Kairi? Or when her new home is now taken over by Darkness that swallowed her old and as everything spirals out of control from there on?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, nor do I own the Characters. That would be pretty amazing if I did. the only things I own are Kaia, the Elements of Power, and several worlds/ characters I have yet to mention.**

**A/N: So, I woulda posted this a lot sooner, but as I was typing, someone crashed into a pole near where I live, and the power went out, I, like the idiot I am who never saves anything as I progress, LOST ALL THAT I WROTE. Which made me extremely sad. XD Oh well. I'll get over it.**

Darkness spread throughout the world like liquid fire as it slowly engulfed the tiny red planet. People screamed and scattered as the world's bravest guardians sought to fight against the massive horde but was quickly overcome. The darkness took over the hearts of those who fell and transformed into dark figures, eyes glowing a sickly yellow. The creatures slowly made their way to the towering castle that touched the reddened sky.

* * *

**~Inside the Castle~**

Maids and servants rushed through the halls, falling and climbing over each other as they frantically searched for ways to get away from the approaching threat. A burst of green light caused the hurried crowd to freeze in their tracks and stare. The glowing flames grew higher and brighter as a woman with out reached arms stepped from the green hearth, a smirk playing at her lips. She stared into every pair of eyes that surrounded her, her piercing yellow orbs burning into their souls, frightening them away.

A deep, cruel chuckle passed over the horned woman's lips as she swept through the darkening corridors, her eyes moving from door to door as she searched for one in particular. Coming upon a glowing silverwood door, she felt the presence behind it. A grin twisted on her lips as she pushed the door open and peered inside. A bed stood in the center of the room, the satin covers draping over a sleeping child. the sorceress moved closer to the girl, floating soundlessly over the floor. She reached out with a glowing hand, the fingers curling and uncurling as the hand hovered inches above the child's face. Her eyes twitched as she dreamed.

"Sleep, child," the witch said. "Sleep and dream. I have plans for you and that dark hole in your heart once you wake.." She laughed, the cackling sound ringing through the dark as she slowly began to vanish.

* * *

**~The Dream~**

Young Kaia's eyes slowly opened. She picked herself up, looking around as she stood and took in her surroundings. She stood upon a circular, stain-glassed surface. Everywhere she turned was an endless abyss, darkness surrounding her. She took a clumsy step forward, and the ground began to shake. She stumbled slightly as six pillars shot from the colorful structure. On top of each pedestal sat an Element of Power: Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Light, Darkness. Understanding filled Kaia as excitement shone on her face. She was being chosen. She began to move towards them, studying each one.

She first stopped at the dark Element, felling strangely drawn to its energy. Cold and fear swept over her. She wanted to move away from the dark, horrible Element, yet she felt as if it were calling for her. She reached forward, compelled to take it and call it her own. A voice inside her head yelled for her to grasp it. She jerked her hand back, holding it to her chest. She moved away and turned towards the other five.

She moved to Earth, and, immediately, the sweet scent of flowers and moss filled her nostrils as peace swept over her. It was as if she could feel the softness of grass beneath her feet as it tickled at her toes. Kaia breathed in deeply, taking in the addictive smell before reluctantly departing from the peaceful Element.

Air was the next Element. Freshness filled her lungs as her black hair swept behind her from a light breeze that came from no where touched her. The cool touch of the mysterious wind felt pleasant on her soft skin, but Kaia respectfully lost interest and moved on.

Kaia turned to Light and an unnatural glow began to surround her. Warmth flooded her tiny body. She felt extremely uncomfortable with the Element despite the warmth and love it brought her. She hurried away.

At Water, she she felt the refreshing , natural flow of the cooling energy rush through her. She felt it fill her, running down her throat and giving her life. She closed her eyes as she relished in the feeling.

Finally, she stood in front of Fire. She felt its warmth, different from the warmth she got from Light, touch her skin as if actual flames were licking her. The smell of smoke and ash burned into her lungs and invaded her nose and mouth. Tears formed in her eyes as they stung as she fought for air, gasping as she pulled away.

Kaia stood there, looking around, glancing from Element to Element. She had to choose, and every cell in her being told her take the Dark, that she needed it, as if it were a part of her. She thought and thought and thought until finally she made a choice. She stepped towards her Element, reaching for it and taking it as it filled her being with its power.

Suddenly, everything began to shake once more, only more violently than before. The ground beneath her began to crumble and shatter, and she started to fall. The air left her lungs as fear settled in her chest. Darkness closed in on her and everything went black.

* * *

**~Kaia's Room~**

Kaia shot up from her bed, gasping and glancing around her. She searched for her mother, excitement filling the eight year old. She spied her mother propped in a chair, her back towards her daughter. Kaia jumped out of her bed, joyful to tell her mother her dream. She rounded the woman, and gasped at the sight. Blood seeped from a hole in her chest where her heart should of be. Kaia covered her mouth and turned to run, rushing for the door.

A shattering crash made her freeze in her tracks. Whirling around, the girl came face- to- face with a pair of big yellow eyes. The creature reared back its claws and shot forward, attempting to slash at the girl. Kaia closed her eyes, but instead of claws, she felt herself being jerked back, away from the twitching creature. The door slammed shut. The child pull away from her rescuer's grasp and turned to face him. A dirty brown cloak covered him, the hood drawn over his face. He beckoned for her to follow him as he turned to walk away. Kaia scampered after him quickly.

* * *

Kaia watched as the tall, slender woman, cloaked in a long and loose robe, wave as a dark portal sprung from the ground. "Here, child," she spoke, motioning the child to step forward. "We must be quick, and you must leave." The child stared from the portal to the woman, taking a step back as she shook her head. She bumped into hooded man, and he grasped her shoulders tightly, causing her to wince and suck in a breath. He brought her forward. "You see, child, you have no choice," sneered the witch as she grabbed Kaia and hurled her into the portal.

Kaia's shrill scream pierced the black void as she felt herself fall. Her arms and legs flailed around her reached around and tried to grab at the darkness. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness until a burst of light blinded her. Blinking several times, Kaia's eyes focused onto a big, blue mass of water that she was hurling towards.

Barely able to suck in a breath, Kaia hit the water, the impact stinging and paralyzing her movements. What little air she had in her lungs rushed from her body. She began to sink; her vision fading and her chest began to feel as if it would explode. Her eyes drifted shut as she felt herself being tugged on.

**A/N: Alright! Here is the start of Burning Chaos. I hope you enjoy it. Just like The Truth that Reveals, I have a lot planned for this fanfic. This follows the first game (and I'll be playing it as I write to get the dialogue correct, plus I just adore the game) and if all goes well with this one, there shall be a part two! So, ummm... Pleasepleaseplease review and I will update as soon as I can. Farewell. Until next chapter, lovelies!**


End file.
